


The Plane Ride

by MsVampirequeen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVampirequeen/pseuds/MsVampirequeen
Summary: Taylor admires his linemates.





	The Plane Ride

Normally, the Devils enjoyed their flights, but this one was different. It was the morning after their loss to Dallas and the team’s enthusiasm was more subdued than usual. Several players were still disappointed, while others were still tired from the previous night.

Taylor strode down the left aisle and quickly found a window seat. A few seconds later, Brian Boyle stopped next to his row.

“Can I sit with you?” he asked.

“Sure,” Taylor replied as Nico and Jesper came down the aisle.

“Dibs on the window seat,” Nico said as Brian sat down.

“Fine, but only because it’s your birthday,” Jesper said.

“Thanks,” Nico replied as he slipped into the row behind Taylor and Brian and sat down.

“No problem,” Jesper said as he sat down next to Nico.

“What are your plans for the break?” Brian asked Taylor.

“I’m not sure. I might just hang out and try some new restaurants. What about you?” 

“I’m going to Disney with Drew, Marcus, Andy, and Cory,” Brian replied.

A few minute later, the plane took off and the conversation became focused on Brian’s trip. Behind him, Taylor could hear Nico and Jesper talking about food and plans for the bye week. At some point during the flight, Taylor fell asleep and woke up with his head on Brian’s shoulder.

“Sorry, man,” he muttered groggily.

“It’s ok. Did you sleep well?” Brian asked.

“Yeah,” Taylor replied.

After a few minutes, Taylor realized that Nico and Jesper were quiet and turned around to look at them. He was stunned to see that they were both asleep and Jesper’s head was resting on Nico’s shoulder.

For a few minutes, Taylor’s eyes lingered on Jesper, who, like most Swedes, was beautiful. As he slept, Taylor noticed that he looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. Taylor spend a few seconds staring at his messy golden hair, which stood in stark contrast to Nico’s brown hair. As he slept, a small smile crossed his face and Taylor melted.

Nico stirred and Taylor turned his focus to him. If Jesper was beautiful, then Nico was gorgeous. The younger rookie’s hair fell perfectly over his forehead and Taylor had to fight the urge to reach over and stroke it. After several minutes, Nico’s eyelids fluttered, then opened to reveal his stunning copper colored eyes.

“Hey, Taylor,” he muttered as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

“How did you sleep?” 

“I slept well,” Nico replied as he glanced over at Jesper.

“Good. How long has Jesper been sleeping on you for?”

“I don’t know,” Nico replied as the pilot came over the intercom and announced that they were arriving in New Jersey.

Jesper stirred and sat upright as he opened his stunning blue eyes. He stretched and looked over at Taylor, whose heart melted.

“What was that noise? Where are we?” he asked. 

“It was the pilot. We’re landing,” Taylor replied as Brian snored next to him.

“Finally,” Nico said as Taylor turned back around and nudged Brian awake.

“What do you mean, ‘finally’? You were asleep the entire time,” Taylor said as Jesper stretched.

“I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed,” Nico replied.

“Same,” Jesper added as the plane landed and taxied down the runway. 

“I can’t wait to relax and enjoy the rest of my birthday,” Nico said when the plane had stopped and they were allowed to take off their seatbelts.

“I just want to relax,” Taylor said as he waited for Brian to step into the aisle behind Nico and Jesper.

“Same,” Brian replied as Taylor stepped into the aisle.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the team walked off the plane. After everyone grabbed their luggage, they worked their way over to the bus, where Taylor ended up in the row across from Nico and Jesper. Once again, the rookies dozed off and Taylor found himself admiring them. His eyes lingered on them until the bus arrived at the arena and Will nudged them awake. They got off the bus, grabbed their luggage, and went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Brian Boyle really did go to Disney with Cory Schneider, Andy Greene, Marcus Johansson, and Drew Stafford and their families during the bye week.


End file.
